This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Many conventional automotive vehicles include a glass panel (e.g., a sunroof panel) in a roof of the vehicle to enhance the vehicle occupants' enjoyment of the vehicle. The glass panels are often movable relative to the roof to allow airflow into the interior of the vehicle. In one type of typical sunroof assembly that includes the glass panel, the sunroof assembly covers a generally rectangular opening in a roof panel assembly of a vehicle. The sunroof assembly is movable relative to the roof panel assembly between a closed position, an open position and a tilted position.
In some cases, a device or mechanism has been provided to aid in preventing detachment of a movable roof assembly. For example, as described in the Abstract of U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,767, a sliding roof and/or sliding and tilting roof for motor vehicles has a safety device that prevents detachment from the motor vehicle of the moveable cover. The safety device has at least one flexible safety element which is connected to the cover and at least indirectly to a part which is integral with the body of the motor vehicle. The flexible safety element can be a catch band or catch cloth.